


James, I Beg You

by FoodsandDudes



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Middle Ages, implied James/Aleksandr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodsandDudes/pseuds/FoodsandDudes
Summary: Loyalty and dedication, that's how Brett became a Captain of one of the four walls. He stayed true to himself and now he can live in a safe, guarded castle with his lover. So how can a man without name or even a kingdom make Brett fall to his knees?





	James, I Beg You

Brett sat on his assigned perch. This side of the castle is a grassy plain cut in half by a river far away from the main road. The maids washed their linens in the running water and, on occasion, played when the day’s work was close to being done. He squinted, cross-bow taunt ready to fire at a hard pull of the trigger. The grassy field reflected the red in sky. The maids were pulling the linens from the lines and readying themselves to head back into the castle.

“Sir” came a tight but steady voice from behind.

“You’re early” Brett said turning to face Asher, “keep it up…”

Asher nodded and took the cross-bow from him.

“Uh s-sir” Asher said standing at attention, “Next week, it’s my kid sister’s birthday. Could I have just the night off? Please, sir?”

Without pause Brett responded, “It’s okay with me, but, I have to talk to the other towers and you have to find a fill in.”

Asher nodded. Brett went down the stone stairs of the perch. The tall tower had spiraling steps that went down to the ground floor. Windows, skinny ones, went to look outside the castle and inside the castle square. He looked out of them as he went down. From a glance he saw people inside the square. Not out of the ordinary but the still image that he captured and almost missed froze his heart.

A guard helping a valet.

His Aleksandr still in chain mail with a bow on his back carrying a small basket of folded linens walking side by side with James.

They were both smiling. By the time Brett was able to recognize the scene and go back to the window they were almost out of view. But in his mind’s eye, they stayed, smiling, laughing.

James was not a new addition to the prince’s entourage; he had been with the prince since birth serving him diligently. He had, however, been on Brett mind recently. James was no longer just another servant that walked through the halls to attend the royal highness. To Brett James now took up more space than he should. He was the center of attention, each movement exaggerated to attract more of one’s gaze than needed. A sweet-smelling fruit that attracted Brett’s butterfly, tempting the insect to drink of its sweet nectar, take nourishment in its honey eyes, indulge in its saccharine smile.

How could Brett compete?

By supper time he had almost forgot the dry bread taking his mind to more pressing thoughts. The baker’s new apprentice made the dry bread for today by accompanying it with the gamy meat caught a day before he wondered if this was everyone else in the castle were eating. Aleks sat down next to him wiggling his way in, winking at Ana who was across the table from them. Who gave a flicker of a friendly smile in return.

“Look at what the new apprentice gave me.” Aleks said peeling back a folded cloth discreetly to show three sweet tarts.

“His names Trevor. Can’t bake bread for shit, we’ll see how these are”

The others around them were engaging in conversation, they did the same.

In Brett’s private quarter, they removed the heavy chain mail and got ready for sleep. The other men got ready in their shared quarters but in this small room, that Brett had earned for over a decade of loyalty and service, he could embrace his lover in front of him in the dying candle light.

The days he worked become more of a burden as the years went by and he found himself having more to do more work rather than less the wealthier the kingdom became. More people to manage, more meetings to attend. If the front gate captain was correct, then there would soon be a need for a tighter military to go to war. 

Alex unraveled the sweet tart and took a bite. He let out a moan resembling one of ecstasy. Then turned to Brett straddling his stomach and putting the tart in his face. Brett chuckled and took a bite. Smiling and nodding. Aleks gave him a kiss on the lips before standing up to remove his pants.

“Good, right? I know you have a sweet tooth my busy bee.” he said smiling with a full mouth.

Brett pulled Alex in kissing him again on the cheek then on the neck.

He wanted to leave a mark.

A mark to show that Aleks had someone already. One that he knew would mean nothing to the man who could take it all away with a glance.

_What are you doing with him?_

“How’s the archery coming along?” Brett asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Aleks said bashfully.

“I only ask questions I want answers too” Brett said pulling Aleks into an embrace and blowing out the nub of a candle, ready to hear his lover’s day.

Aleks was on his stomach panting when Brett swore he heard it.

“Ja-Ja” brief but still audible.

“Just like that” came out a crammed ratty moan from Aleks.

He couldn’t.

“What happened?” Aleks asked, when Brett pulled out “You got soft,”

Brett grunted catching his breath unsure if he really did hear it.

“You getting old?” Aleks chuckled, “could you at least finish me?”

“Brett?”

“Brett what’s wrong?”

Brett just pulled the covers over himself.

Aleks huffed, “Whatever”

Brett was up on his perch again. Looking over to the stream. He shook his head. Asher was lucky to find someone able to take his watch. The vague explanation that Asher had given him was annoying, but the name and body was all Brett really needed.

He heard sloppy steps come from behind and a short man who still had on his thick chain mail and a crossbow from guarding the front.

“Joseph?”

“Joe yeah, I am taking Asher’s place for today.”

Brett explained the short list of things Joe needed to do and a longer list of what Joe didn’t need to do.

He went down the stone steps, in the courtyard he saw faces that were unimportant. He took his time to walk down the hall. He had nowhere to be, it was his last watch of the day. Aleks had finished his post too, maybe he would go and find him. They could spend an evening together; Brett had no paperwork today.

The ceiling was high, and the walls were adorned with tapestry that he could not conceive the price of. He had a feeling in his gut. One that made his hands clench the cross-bow in his hand. He had held it telling himself that he could wait until the end of the day and put it away. It reminded him of times when an important figure would be at the castle, and he would have to make rounds crossbow in hand, nostalgic. In his early years he would guard caravans transporting cargo a few years after that he accompanied the prince on most of his journeys through they were few and far between. Never the king, never the princess, never quite good enough for that. He couldn’t compete with the others that had started their careers earlier. Whose grandparents and great-grandparents served the family.

He peered around the corner and sure enough there was his Aleks, with the Princes Valet. Both carrying a small basket. Neither noticing him as they both entered the room.

Each second after the door closed felt like minutes.

_What were they doing?_

_Why were they there?_

He didn’t know what was worse, not knowing, or not needing to know.

Aleks emerged, a smile on his face and a chuckle coming out as he walked out as happy as could be.

Aleks rounded the corner was out of sight.

Brett would go in. He would approach James. He would be candid. He would confess that Aleks was the only one that Brett had ever loved. He would beg James not to take his only love away.

Brett would ask James not to temp Aleks with his Ivory skin, his rosy cheeks and full lips. His hair that laid in beautiful curls full and bountiful on his shoulders that shined with good health and youth. He would fall to his knees. He would take James by the hand and kiss them as if James, the princes’ valet, was a king and Brett, the captain, a mere peasant.

_James please don’t take him away from me._

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think? Leave a comment I wanna know. Thinkin' of doin' more with the boys in a sword fightin' fantasy magic like world.


End file.
